marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 3
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* **** **** Items: * ** * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = In Oslo, Norway, the Mad Thinker is obsessing over Reed Richards' disappearence when Iron Man/Doom turns up behind him, stating that Richards is dead and asking what is the Mad Thinker up to. In Brooklyn, New York, Ben and Johnny are going to have a drink with someone Ben believes can help with Johnny's declining powers: Hercules. The hero had lost his powers and got them back with the help of a scientist, so he takes the duo to her labs. Four hours later, at Jack Pine, Wyoming, deep inside a wood, the three heroes reach Rachna Koul's laboratories: she's the woman Ben has spoken to [[Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 1|during the Fantastic Award party]]. She explains she works on imperiumology, which is biology in relation to superpowers, wherever they come from. She claims she can help Johnny, but for a price between 250.000 and 750.000$. As Johnny starts complaining about this, he also realizes she's currently "curing" the supervillain Hydro-Man, meaning she doesn't care about the moral implications of her work, as long as she's being paid. Hydro-Man suddenly crashes his case and attacks the heroes, thinking Koul set up a trap for him. While he seems to manage himself around the three heroes, Dr. Koul stops him with her zeptoparticle-enhanced artificial hand and activating a machine that electrocutes the villain. Defeated, Hydro-Man is forced to get out from the "back door": the WC. Now that the threat is gone, Ben and Johnny try again to convince Koul to help them: they explain they need to travel the Multiverse to look for their family, but she answers that multiversal travel is impossible. Ben replies that maybe another big brain like her could prove her wrong, as he shows her the Multisect, courtesy of Dr. Reed Richards. Koul is bewitched by the device, so she strikes a deal with the duo: she'll explain what's wrong with Johnny, as long as they take her with them on their journey. They agree, so she explains that, just as Hercules is tethered to a conduit of power, the Fantastic Four are tethered to each other, meaning that prolonged periods of separation, especially in different universes, causes them to get powerless, and that applies to Ben as well. Back at the Mad Thinker's hideout, Doom inspects the scientist's devices and comes to the conclusion they are too imaginative to have been designed by him: he must have stolen them from Reed Richards' storage, which Julius doesn't deny. Doom threatens Julius saying he's not even close to being a good replacement for Reed, but Julius counters by teleporting Doom to Antarctica. He then grabs a pair of scissors and starts cutting his hair short, resembling the iconic cut of Mr. Fantastic. As he laughs maniacally, the Mad Thinker claims he'll be a fitting replacement for Richards, alongside his "new Fantastic Four." | StoryTitle2 = Where Is Wolverine? | Writer2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Penciler2_1 = Carlos Pacheco | Inker2_1 = Rafael Fonteriz | Colourist2_1 = Frank Martin | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Category:Abstract Entities/Minor Appearances Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * | Synopsis2 = Hydro-Man resurfaces in a pond in a wood, saying he's more debilitated than he thought. He sees a campfire with a man sitting peacefully. Hydro-Man decides to rob him of his supplies, but the man says the villain has made the biggest -and last- mistake of his life, as he extends long claws from his fist... | Solicit = THE FATE OF THE FOUR Part 3 • Flame off! Johnny Storm is losing his powers, but why? • And who is the mysterious woman who says she can help? • Plus: The MAD THINKER and DOOM square off over REED RICHARDS as “THE FATE OF THE FOUR” continues! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}